A Tale of Pyre
by Icarus The Owl
Summary: I was just a simple Vulpix Morph, trying to make a living on the streets of a big city. But that all changed one day. How in the world did one piece of bread change my life so much?
1. It was Just a Piece of Bread!

**Hey** , **it's me again. My last attempt at a fanfiction failed pretty spectacularly, but now I'm back again. This fic is about** **Pokemorphs. I'm actually not sure if there are even people reading Pokemorph fics anymore, but whatevs. I'm going to write this fic anyways.**

* * *

Sup? My name's Adam Pyre, and currently I'm running away from a psychotic Nidoqueen Morph. Now, why did I get in this situation? Simple: I stole a piece of bread.

Okay, at this point, you must be confused. I probably should have introduced myself. As I said earlier, my name's Adam Pyre. I'm a 14 year old Vulpix Morph. I'm about 6'2", I'm extremely thin and I've got dark green eyes. Yeah, I'm really not that special. Ok I'm probably rambling now, I'm just going to get on with my story.

So I was racing down the streets and alleys of Areon City, being chased by a Nidoqueen Morph. She yelled "Hey! Stop, or I'll be forced to stop you!"

I looked back at her, and laughed. "Kiss my furry ass, bitch!" I stuck out my tongue at her, and did a sharp turn into an alleyway. I skidded to a halt, seeing a chain link **fence.**

Ms. Nidobitch came around the corner, panting heavily and saw the chainlink fence. "You... Can't... Escape... Now..."

I simply laughed at her. "Oh, really?" I bolted at the fence, and easily scrambled up it and flipped over the top, landing perfectly. I looked back at her, and watched her yell a slurry of profane words. I put my hands in the ruined pockets of my sweater, and walked away.

At least, I was going to. Several Pokemorphs and humans, all wearing police uniforms, crowded at the end of the alleyway. One of them, a Houndoom Morph, shouted "Stop! There's nowhere for you to run anymore, pup. Just give up already, your reign of tryranny on this town has ended!"

I looked back at the other entrance to the alleyway, the way I had come from. The Nidobitch was still there, with a few policemen with her. I sighed, and put my hands up. "Fine, you caught me. Congradufuckinglations."

The Houndoom Morph walked over to me, and put a pair of handcuffs on my wrists and a muzzle on my mouth. He gently (sarcasm) pushed me into a police car, and we drove off.


	2. I Don't Have Any Control Over My Life

**Alright, here's the second chapter, and sorry that this author's note will be long. But I have a lot to talk about. First off, I got a very detailed review yesterday, which I really appreciate. But even though all of your points were logical, which I respect, I will not change this story. I'm doing this story my own way, and almost everything in this will be deliberate. Adam Pyre will speak using abbreviations, such as u, btw, and ffs constantly. My other characters won't. The only thing accidental is the bolding of words that shouldn't be bolded, such as fence** **in the last chapter. That was completely accidental, seeing that I was and will continue to write this using my phone for the foreseeable future, due to internet problems. And yes, I do know that the last chapter was rather short, but it was meant to be a prologue of sorts, and my future chapters will be longer.**

 **Second, I noticed that my first chapter had exactly 413 words in it. I, being the huge nerd that I am, instantly recognized it to be the numerals of the Blind Prophets. For anyone who gets that reference, happy two month late 4/13 day.**

 **Third, this story will be M rated for many things. Including, but not limited to, blood and gore, violence, drug and alcohol abuse, profanity, and sex mention. You have been warned.**

 **Fourth, I will do my best to update this story daily, but that may change in the future. Sometimes I may write two chapters in one day, sometimes I won't write any at all in a week. It all depends on my mood, and my determination to finish a chapter.**

 **Fifth, this story will move rather fast in the next few chapters, and after that it will slow down a bit.**

 **Sixth, these characters do not portray my feelings and beliefs. Each character will have different beliefs, and I'm definitely not agreeing with a lot of their beliefs.**

 **And finally, I forgot to put in a disclaimer. I do not own Pokemon, I simply own my OCs and ideas.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

The police car pulled up to a strange? Rather average looking building that I had never cared about before. It had the logo IPO boldly emblazoned on the front of it.

I was rather confused. I would have asked "Where are you taking me? This doesn't look like the police station." If it weren't for the muzzle on my face.

The Houndoom Morph pulled me out of the car, and marched me inside the building. It was rather plain, with just a few chairs scattered around the room, along with a receptionist's desk. My bare paws hurt from the cold of the tile floor.

The Houndoom pushed me past the reception area, and through s door to the left. The door opened into a dimly lit room, with just a desk, two chairs and a lamp. The mutt forced me to sit down in the chair, and barked out "Stay there, you'll be interviewed shortly." He left the room.

After a few minutes of twiddling my thumbs and doing nothing, an Electivire Morph came throgh the door and pulled up a chair. While he sat down in it, I remember seeing that he was dressed in a black military uniform, with a lot of medals strapped to it and four gold stars on the shoulders.

He said, "Hello there. I'm General Thorun, but you can just call me General. You are Adam Pyre, correct?" He had an odd accent that I just couldn't place.

I just nodded, seeing that I couldn't say anything with the muzzle on my face.

He took off my muzzle. "There you go, now we can talk like equals. Now, into the important stuff. You have gained quite the reputation around here, Adam. You are a fox of many names. The Invisible Thief, Adam the Swift, and the Master Thief of a Million Meals."

I nodded again. "Yeah, that's me. What's your point?"

He sighed. "I was going to offer you a deal. You would work for the IPO, and in exchange you get to be pardoned, you get very large pay and a free education. How's that sound?"

My bullshit senses were tingling. "You said the IPO. What exactly is the IPO? I'm not going to take a deal without knowing what I'm going into."

He smiled. "I was hoping you'd ask that. The IPO stands for the International Police Organization. We fight crime on a global scale. We're not known to the public, and we only fight crime that would be a true danger to the world. So, what do you say? Are you in?"

I sighed, a small flame coming out of my muzzle. "Yeah, I'm in. I guess it's better than living on the street. But, uh, why are you asking me to join? I'm not exactly the most heroic of morphs, General."

After my statement, the General laughed. "Yes, but you've been a thief for a lot longer than the police thought. You were completely undetected for over four years, and the police only first found you when you learned you could easily outrun them three years ago. Seven years worth of food you stole. But you didn't steal anything really valuable. You could have gotten yourself out of poverty years ago, but you didn't. I respect that."

I grinned. Yeah, I was a thief, but I was a slightly more honorable thief. "Thank you, General. Now, when am I going to formally join the IPO?"


	3. Area 52 Probably

**See? Look at that, a double update** **day. Whoopee. Well anyways, this chapter won't be much longer than the first two. As I said earlier, these beginning chapters are going to go by fast, to show how suddenly his life changes. After all, these are more like an introduction than anything.**

 **And just so you know, I picked Adam's move set very carefully. I actually did research, and every move he uses is possible for a Vulpix to learn. And he will have the criteria needed for those moves.**

The General gave a hearty laugh. "Why, right now if you'd like. Follow me, and I'll bring you to the training room."

He stood up, and I followed suit. He walked out the door, into the reception area. When he saw that I followed him, he nodded to the receptionist. The receptionist pushed a button, and part of the floor slid away, revealing a hidden staircase. We went down it, and at the bottom was a large metal door.

The General opened it, revealing a massive room the size of a football field. It was filled with hundreds of Pokemon, Pokemorphs and humans, all bustling about. There were military equipment, such as tanks and missiles, scattered about. There were large obstacle courses in one corner of the room, which apparently were very popular. It all looked like something from a movie.

I was dumbstruck, which anyone could easily see. I swear, my jaw hit the floor when I saw how many people were down here. "Uh... Why? Why is this here? Why does this exist?"

The General laughed again. "This is the IPO's headquarters, kiddo. Besides, this isn't even all of it. This is just the main room."

He walked off, and I, quickly regaining my senses, followed him. Eventually, the General stopped in front of a female Lucario, and said "Excuse me, but I have a new recruit. Would you please escort him around, and show him the facilities?" He then unlocked my handcuffs, and walked off.

She grinned menacingly when she saw me. "Ooh, fresh meat? Don't worry General, I'll show him around the place. Follow me, kid." Without waiting for me to say anything, she marched off. I had to jog to catch up to her.

"Hey, where are we going?" I asked, still jogging. "And who are you, Miss?"

She didn't look at me. "I am Roxanne Wolfine. Call me Wolfine, punk."

"Uhh, alright Wolfine. But you didn't answer my first question. Where are we going?"

"To your room, brat. I'll have things to do other than show meatbags such ad you around the place. I'll have another soldier show you around later."

I huffed, exhaling a small flame. "I have a name, you know."

She ignored me, and kept on marching. She was really starting to annoy me.

Finally, after about five minutes of silence and jogging through various hallways, she stopped in front of a rooob. The room was labeled 413.

"Here you go, sack o' shit. Your room, have fun." Without another word, she stormed off.

I sighed, another flame escaping from my muzzle. I opened the door, to find (Surprise!) an incredibly bland room. There were too desks, two chairs, two beds and one napping Leafeon. I took it that the Leafeon was my roommate, of sorts. I sighed again, and laid down on the unoccupied bed and slept.


	4. A P Good First Encounter

**Guess who's back with another chapter? That's right, me! And guess what? I reached a milestone! I've gotten over 50 views for this story already. But so far I've only gotten one review... And honestly, that wasn't really the kind of review I was looking for. Yes, I do like criticizing reviews, because they can help me improve my story, but I actually want you to criticize the things that matter. Ok, here were his points, and the reasons why I'm probably going to blow all of these off. Point 1: I shouldn't capitalize the Pokemon species names, such as Umbreon or Charizard. All I've got to say to this one is, you must have sent a similar review to every other Pokemon fanfiction, because I have not yet seen one in which these aren't capitalized. 2: I shouldn't say "about" before a measurement of something. Now, you have to realize, this entire story is narrated by Future Adam. He said about, because he didn't know his exact measurement at the time. It will actually come up later in the story. 3: I shouldn't spell okay as ok. FU Imma do it anyways. If you're bothered by that, you can get the hell away from my story. And his last point, the one where I accidentally bolded fence in the first chapter, I have noted. It was an accident, and I'll do my best to not do it again.**

 **Oh yeah, I also have an important announcement to make. Most f the chapters will be relatively short, since I can't write 1000-2000 pages every day. That's actually why I abandoned my other story,.. Okay, I should probably got to the story now. Icarus OUT.**

Arc I: The Thief

I woke up with a strange cream and green thing hovering in front of my face. Now, I did the only appropriate thing to do in that situation.

I screamed a truly manly scream (ok at this point I'll stop pointing out whenever I use sarcasm), and instinctively punched it in the face. It (who I identified as the male Leafeon who had been sleeping earlier), fell back, clutching his muzzle.

"Whoa, are you ok?" I said, quickly sitting up.

In response to this, he sat up, still holding his muzzle, and punched me in the face.

Five minutes later, after we finished our endless circle of revenge punches, we finally became civil with each other. Honestly, I understand why he was curious as to who I was. I mean, you wake up, seeing (and smelling) a dirty, beat up Vulpix morph sleeping near you. The Vulpix morph looks like a beggar and/or a thief. Compared to everyone else in the underground base, who were all wearing clean, sharp looking camouflage, I looked like an outcast.

Anyways, back to the conversation.

We were each sitting on our respective beds. "So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Adam Pyre. What's urs?"

I saw his eye twitch for a second. "Lief Erikson. Nice to meet you I guess. So, why ar-"

I clamped his muzzle shut with my paw. "Okay, there are only two ways I'm going to accept that that's your name. One, if you're named after the famous Viking dude, which would be an awesome use of a pun and a historical reference. Or your parents were complete idiots, and decided that Leaf was a great name for a grass type." I took my paw off his muzzle, since he had been growling at me a little.

"As I was about to ask, why are you here? You're in a secret government base, and, well, you look like you don't belong here."

I grinned. "I'm here because I stole s piece of bread, and in a few hours every single part of my life has been derailed. And because of that I'm now part of a secret government agency."

He looked at me incredulously. "Uhh, I don't understand any of that, and I don't really trust you."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, I don't really trust me either. I think I was supposed to be showed around the place by someone named... Uh, what's her name again... Wolfine? Yeah, Wolfine."

His eye twitched again. "Great. So she dumped her responsibilities on me again... Well, I guess I'll just have to show you around the place. Follow me, Adam."

He walked out the door. At this point, I was getting tired of walking everywhere. "Hey, uh, can you call be Pyre? It's just a cooler name than Adam..."

He sighed and said in an irritated tone. "Fine, as long as you listen to me."

It was the start of a budding bromance that shall he remembered unt the end of days~


End file.
